Perhaps
by drunk galaxy hitchhiker
Summary: Scorpius didn't believe in horoscopes. At least pretended not to believe. And also pretended not to see the feelings that changed increasingly by his best friend. But what could he do if the stars said they were incompatible?


**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! **Best friends, alternative universe, first kiss! And some nerd culture, because i have to.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his characters are not mine, but the J.K. Rownling. This is story write by fan to fan, nonprofit.

* * *

**Perhaps**

_Ok, it was not that serious._

Maybe a little. No, it was not. Well, only if you believe in such stupid things. But ...

_Who in their right mind nowadays believe in horoscopes?_

Scorpius struggled mentally while trying to concentrate on the lesson the professor of chemistry began to write on the blackboard.

From the last chairs, he watched him.

The dark, straight hair, the pale skin of his arms. Could get a glimpse of his face, but only a small part of your profile. Even so, he didn't have to see him facing to know. _Albus Potter was beautiful._

And he didn't know how to handle it. Not with Albus's beauty, but with the feelings that this caused him. The stomach churning up the shiver that ran through his entire spine when he talk with him. Or maybe the way his cheeks were always red when Albus made him a compliment for their good grades, even though he was the best student in class.

And indeed, Albus was. The smartest student in his class, exemplary grades, leader of the basketball team and on top, everyone's friend. There wasn't anyone who didn't worship him in the whole school.

It was normal to feel admiration for a classmate, wasn't it?

But deep in Scorpius's head, a little voice told him that admiration might not be the appropriate term. _Perhaps, just perhaps,_ he thinks with a tired gasp, _he liked Albus._ In a not so convencional way for boys.

And yesterday afternoon, he had decided to compare their signs, since he knew the conversations they shared that Albus was born two months before him, in August, ie: Scorpius and he were, respectively, of libra and virgo.

And after some research, Scorpius didn't know if it was really something good.

Not that he cared, of course. After all, the sign was a thing for _girls._ But even so, he had sought on the internet the combination between the sign of both to see if they had any chance (not that he imagined that too, after all were _two boys_) to get along together, and the result was not exactly what he expected.

First of all, they had only one point and a half of compatibility, something that was no longer a good start. Second, because it said that the boy was skeptical, while the girl (he blushed to remember that he tried to imagine himself as a girl, but only because his profile seemed more appropriate) was optimistic, and it ended up causing more conflict than is necessary in a relationship.

But Scorpius shouldn't care about that, right? After all, they would never have a relationship.

And perhaps this fact makes he feel sad.

The signal sounded, taking it out of his reverie. He gathering the materials in his backpack before getting up to go, without any will, for the next class. But who felt excited to algebra?

Scorpius was pulled from his thoughts when a hand grabbed his arm firmly, stopping him in the doorway. He turned, and couldn't be more surprised when he saw the smile teeth exposed that he loved so much.

His face flushed, fidgeting butterflies moving in your stomach. Why he felt that way? It was only a friend. It was just Albus.

Even though he knew that the word 'just' would never come before the boy's name when referring to treat it as a common person. The 'just' was applied only in phrases like 'Just Albus could make he feel that way, with the heart in the mouth', or 'Just Albus smile like that'. And perhaps just Albus cause that effect on Scorpius.

"Want to go watch a movie at my house this afternoon, Scorp?" he asked, looking expectantly to Scorpius, still smiling. He loved the way how Albus always smiled at him, after all this years.

Perhaps because even after having become popular, Albus never ceased to be faithful to his childhood best friend. In no time he ignored or replaced Scorpius, even when many other friends came later.

Albus could never let him. Him and his stupid blonde hair, his cronic bad mood, his love for comic books. Who else would want to be his friend, but him?

"Sure," Scorpius replied, with a smile. "You rented a new movie?"

Albus blushed, avoiding looking at him.

"Actually, I just wanted to watch some old stuff ..."

Scorpius smiled skewed when he realized what Albus meant to say - knew each other enough to recognize your thoughts.

"You don't want to watch Teen Titans again, do you?" he said trying to hold back a smile, as Albus looked increasingly embarrassed.

The green eyes widened, looking around, careful if anyone had heard about what they talked.

"Don't talk so loud, Scorpius!" he hissed, blushing even more. "And yes ... you come, don't come?"

He looked so needy that almost looked like a child. Scorpius sighed, nodding.

"Yes, I will," he smiled, holding the wrist of Albus and pulling him out of class, dragging him through the corridors. "Now let's run before Snape let us out again!"

Albus laughed, letting himself be pulled by the other.

He loved it when Scorpius did that.

* * *

They sat side by side on the couch in the living room of the Potter's house, both still very quiet. It was easy to speak in public but ...

_And when they were alone? Than they would speak?_

Scorpius's hands were sweating, feeling the Albus's arm touch on his arm constantly. Always looking askance, and realized that the other boy was looking at him too. They blushed, smiled at each other and returned his eyes to the TV without really paying attention.

Albus's mind was stuck to the lips of the blonde boy, who with the time had been becoming more beautiful. The mind of Scorpius, in turn, was trapped in the horoscope, who advised him not to raise expectations.

"What will you do after you leave school, Al?" he asked suddenly, taking the other by surprise, who thought for a few seconds and shrugged.

"You know. University, renting an apartment in London, get a job. Such normal things. Why?"

The heart of Scorpius hesitated for a moment, realizing that perhaps the horoscope was right. 'Down to earth and hardworking' was the perfect description to Albus that, unlike himself, wanted to travel the world, write novels and who knows, finding love.

As predicted by the stars, they were not compatible. And this broke his heart.

"Never mind" replied with a sad smile, trying to disguise his mood suddenly changed. "Forget I asked this, right? Let's keep watching the episode. Raven is almost discovering that the monster was created by her fear."

Albus noticed that something in his answer left Scorpius sad . But what he said wrong? Feeling nervous, he looked at the actual serious expression from the other every minute, but Scorpius didn't look back anymore. He rose nervous, going to the kitchen to get more popcorn, the pot in which they ate was almost empty. Returned quickly, feeling his heart lighten up when Scorpius smiled to him while sitting at his side.

There was nothing that he thought more beautiful than the smile that had the blond boy.

Both put their hands into the pot at the same time, making the fingertips meet in the halfway. Removing them quickly, they weren't able to look at each other. Uncomfortable minutes hanged in the air, they couldn't even move, avoiding awkward gazes.

They were friends for years. Why they felt this way? Why suddenly become so difficult to act normally next to each other?

They laughed when the episode ended, more out of nervousness than the joke itself. Looked at each other, smiling. Everything was okay. Even it were not the same.

"Remember when we were kids and we played Teen Titans?" Albus said, turning to the other. "You never left me be Robin!"

Scorpius frowned, but smiled when punch the Albus's arm, who kept laughing at him.

"Great characters demand great performers!" responded with the nose up. "Besides, you were great imitating Beast Boy. Yet know imitate him?"

Albus laughed, frowning and smiling as the character.

_"Aw, man. This is the only place I wanted to see. This is paradise for comic book geeks. Did I just call myself a geek?" _he said imitating Beast Boy's voice, making Scorpius burst into laughter.

Laughed at the memories, laughed with the moment. But above all, because they were laughing together.

Amid the laughter, they realized that the faces were too close, the respirations crashing. Scorpius could almost feel Albus's warm breath against his face, and the other could clearly see his own reflection inside of the gray eyes.

The laughter ceased, just looking at each other, so close and so intimate, sharing that moment. Albus walked the face a little more, licking his lips in anticipation. Scorpius tried to control his wildly heart, who insisted on denouncing his nervousness. With parted lips he watched Albus get closer, their lips almost, then brushing ...

"Shit!" Albus swore, getting up from the couch and running up the phone who rings in the other room.

Scorpius, alone in the room, tried to assimilate the sequence of events. How the conversation progressed ... For a pre-kiss?

_Pre-first kiss,_ say in passing.

His breathing seemed to want to run over, leaving awkward and stumbling. His heart pounded against his chest, as his stomach seemed more busy wallowing like a cage full of butterflies in a moving truck.

Scorpius felt affected by the situation. And he didn't know if he felt bad about it.

Bad, perhaps, for not having done the way he expected.

Rose, sighing, deciding that he should go. Couldn't even look in Albus's eyes again, knowing they almost had kissed.

Perhaps it was a signal of the stars. Perhaps they should not be together.

"It was my mom, wanting to know if we were okay," Albus said, returning to the room and looking at the other with a confused expression, Scorpius already near the door. "You're leaving?"

Scorpius nodded, staring at his own hands, avoiding looking at Albus.

"It's getting late ..."

"But isn't five hours yet..."

"... And I have a lot of homework to do. We talk tomorrow, okay?"

Albus sighed, wondering if the sudden exit may not be due to the almost kiss that they had a few minutes ago. But Scorpius didn't seem angry about it. Why then did he wanted to leave?

Sadly, he walked up to the entrance with Malfoy, opening the door. He tried to smile, even though his expression didn't deny that he wasn't happy.

"See you tomorrow, Al." Scorpius said, as sad as the other, stepping out.

"Wait, Scorp" Albus said, pulling him into the house again, closing the door. "There's something I need to test."

Scorpius watched as Albus approached again, but this time without any chance of escape, the wall behind him. But he wouldn't run, anyway.

Albus wrapped his face in his hands, visibly stained with the situation, but far from stopping. Minimally smiled while approach his lips of Scorpius's lips, watching his reactions.

The blond boy just watched the rosy lips the other had, closing his eyes in anticipation.

When their lips finally touched, an explosion of sensations spread to Scorpius, leaving him stunned. Your first kiss were happening. With Albus, his best friend, who watched Teen Titans and knew almost all his life. And it was being really good.

Albus reveled in the softness of the lips of his friend, even if the nerves have not yet had left. The stomach churned up in discomfort, his hands shaking in the hot and flushed cheeks of Scorpius.

When the kiss ended, after a few seconds, both were still with eyes closed, trying to control their own hearts. _What felt? What were they doing?_

Albus felt the dumbest person in the world. As there was liked — and really liked — how could put their friendship thus at risk? And if Scorpius was irritated? Or worse: What if he didn't want to be your friend anymore?

"S-Scorpius, I ..."

"It's okay" Scorpius said, sniffling. Albus opened his eyes and saw the other crying, smiling and looking at him.

"Why are you crying?" asked in anguish. It would have been so bad for him?

"Because I'm happy, Al" she replied, simply, wiping a tear from his face and smiling still more openly to the confused boy. The smile that Albus loved. "Some people cry when they don't know express well what they feel into words."

"So ... You're not angry?" Albus asked, feeling his heart to calm down a little bit, seeing that the other had not felt bad about the sudden kiss. Felt hopeful, perhaps, to repeat the gesture more often.

Scorpius shook his head, denying. Albus opened the door for him again, a silly smile gracing his lips. Before leaving, Scorpius gave him a kiss on the cheek, making both blush.

"See you tomorrow, Al." said, unable to contain the smile that seemed now unwilling to leave his lips.

"See you tomorrow" Albus replied, nodding as he watched Malfoy get away. The small body, the personality always quiet but helpful. The face of delicate features, the messy blonde hair that fell over his eyes. It was inevitable love Scorpius.

Love ... 'would be your best friend your first love?', Wondered mentally as he closed the door, returning to the room and lying on the couch, closing his eyes and trying to relive the moments that just passed.

* * *

Okay, he didn't need to be nervous, it was just a kiss. But it was her first kiss. With Albus.

Albus...

Now he wouldn't leave his thoughts while walking through the dewy pavement by the recent rain, some leafs falling with the wind that shakes the large oaks of the properties around.

Everything was so like... And so different.

He touched their own lips, now and again, trying to see the difference, not finding.

Perhaps because deep down he knew that this had occurred inside, not outside.

Scorpius liked the word 'perhaps'. She always suggested an option that was not always likely, but it could happen. Was versatile, and used to be used when many had conflicting feelings within themselves, as now.

And Scorpius had some 'perhaps' in that moment, that filled his thoughts.

_Perhaps the stars had made a mistake. Perhaps virgo were not so inconsistent with libra. Perhaps that kiss was proof of that._

Perhaps Scorpius liked Albus. _Was in love._

_And perhaps, just perhaps,_ he thought, unable to contain a smile, _Albus liked Scorpius too._


End file.
